Dreaming
by dylan241
Summary: Harry falls asleep and dreams he is listening in on one of Moony, Padfoot, wormtail and prongs's conversations at Hogwarts.


_NOTE- __**this is my first ever fanfiction so uh….it may utterly and completely suck. Just started writing one night and this popped out. **_

_**Pre-DH**_

_**Spoilers?**_

Harry Potter lay stretched across the bed in his room, wishing he could just fall asleep. Although for the record he really hadn't been trying all that hard. He still was wearing his cloths from earlier that day, his shoes were on, the blankets not pulled over him and he most certainly wasn't attempting to put his body into a more comfortable position. In fact the only thing Harry had done to help him go to sleep was taking off his glasses and placing them on the nightstand next to his wand.

The next day however was Harry's seventeenth birthday and although he usually was ever excited about a birthday this one was special. Starting tomorrow, he could legal perform magic outside of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He wondered if the dursley's would even remember that it was his birthday. Not likely thought Harry but he would surely be quite keen on showing them his "present". Slowly Harry finally fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Harry began having a dream. He was at Hogwarts, sitting in one of the many tree's that dotted the school grounds. This particular tree stood right on the bank of that lake with most of its long branches stretching out over the water. Noise came from Harry's right side causing Harry to turn toward it curiously. He was not alone in the tree. To his right directly over the water was a group of four boys.

Harry insantly recognized them as His godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and his father James Potter. Harry grew quite to listen to the group of friends talking.

James-Well Sirius, who do you have for detention tonight?

Sirius-Flitwik, I forget why though.

Remus- Sirius you asked him that if you could fit him in your pocket would he give you no homework.

Sirius-oh yes!! That's it! Its not worth it though it wasn't that good of a joke.

James- it truly wasn't

Peter- I didn't get it!!

(all look at Peter)

James- Peter, are you serious?

Peter- yes I don't get it? Why is it a joke?

Sirius-Peter peter this is an all time low for you. And that's really saying something.

James-I worry about you sometimes wormtail.

Peter- yes yes but what does it mean?

Remus- prongs, padfoot shut up. Peter What is something unusual about professor flitwik?

Peter- Is it that his really small?

Remus- yes.

Peter-Annnnnnnnnd?

Remus- peter think! You can only put really small things in a pocket and flitwik is………?

Peter- he's small but……………oh………………………….wait now I get it.

Sirius- good job peter you can now advance to 1st grade!!!!

Peter- Shut UP!!!

James- Peter you know you deserve a bath for solving it.

Peter-Huh? A bath why would I need a-

Remus- that was uncalled for

Sirius- amusing no less.

Remus- ok I'll admit it was rather funny.

Sirius- Yes but next time you kick peter out of a tree and into a giant lake, tell me in advance.

James- but then it wouldn't be a surprise.

Sirius-true

James- What's that he's screaming?

Remus-I honestly don't know.

Sirius-James, what did he just call you?

Remus- it sounded rather mean.

James- Peter, did you just say something mean?

Sirius- ask him how the water is.

James-How is the water!?

Peter-its cold you moron!!!! Its November!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

James-I wonder if he is exaggerating?

Sirius- Moony, why don't you go find out.

Remus-what? Why me why not yo-

James- Padfoot, you really had no need to push moony into the water.

Sirius- I know I know.

James- In fact you should pay.

Sirius- or I could volunteer.

James- Huh? Oh.

Sirius- Wow the water really is cold.

Remus- Sirius I'm gonna kill you!!

Sirius- well pushing a person into the water isn't a good reason to be sent to death.

Remus- it is now!

Sirius- oh dear

James- oh god it is cold! Remus let Sirius up we wouldn't want him do drown.

Remus-I would beg to defer.

Sirius-this is to cold im getting out.

Peter- me too

James- me three

Remus-UP!! GET UP!!!! NOW!!!!!!

Harry awoke from his dream confused. He could hear aunt petunia pounding on the door. Harry rolled over and reached for his glasses. He saw his wand lying next to him and realized he could use it.

Today is going to be very fun, Harry thought.


End file.
